Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to preferably anhydrous magnesium chloride (MgCl.sub.2) particulates having unique morphology and to a process for the production thereof.
This invention also relates to the use of such MgCl.sub.2 particulates as support substrates for catalytically active phases, notably those of Ziegler-Natta type for the polymerization of olefins.